gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
British Parliament
The Parliament of the United Kingdom is a group of highly powerful people with many valuable assets, and even more money. There are representatives from England, the EITC, Navy, All the islands, Countries throughout the world, and much more. Even though the members of Parliament do not agree on everything, they still hold the power of the Caribbean, and the world, in their hands. It is sometimes described as a worldwide version of the Brethren Court, only much more powerful and diverse. Due to the fact that there is no ruler, no rebellions have ever taken place, however, a recent scandal in which James Warhawk attempted to destroy the Parliament from the inside proved a failure as Founder Jack Swordmenace took extreme action against Warhawk and successfully prevented what could have been a disaster. History The British Parliament was formed on June 20th, 1709. The founding members included Jack Swordmenace, Simon Treasurehawk, Ben Macmorgan, Captain Leon, Francis Bluehawk, Duchess of Anemois, James Warhawk, and David Bladekidd. It started as a meeting of the EITC, but several pirates infiltrated it, and soon after they formed the Parliament. Not to mention, including all the guildmasters and their guilds, the Parliament holds over 2,157 guild members (and counting), even though it is NOT a guild. The first meeting of Parliament took place in Fort Charles, on August 19th 1712, on Hassiles Ocean. The members discussed the future of the Caribbean, and the EITC and Pirate representatives fought a TON. However, the fighting and rowdiness soon ceased when Swordmenace and Warhawk brought up the troubling matter of what new surprises and danger awaited them at Raven's Cove... *The Parliament is once again looking for new representatives to add to our Parliamentary World. Some places we need are Egyot, the Byzantine Empire, the Serbian Dynasty, China, Australia, Palestine, Israel, Sweden, and the French Canadian territories. Please list your name below if interested, and please also list which spot you would like. Any and all members of our newfound ally, CIG, are encouraged to join! Peter Wildsilver from Warlocks Revenge,Can I be the Australian rep. or English North American Territories rep. (as a note you should probely add a Portugess,Norwegin, Ductch and Belgim reps.) *i carson would like to be the french cansian territorys rep. *The latest meeting included a speech on trust and loyalty in light of recent treachery within our organization from former member and Founder James Warhawk. The speech was delivered by Founder Jack Swordmenace. I will post the speech later :D Members #Jack Swordmenace- Representative of France and Port Royal, Founder #Duchess of Anemois- Aid to Jack, Representative of the Queen of France-Founder #Captain Leon-Representative of EITC, Founder Removed for the disruption of peace and stability throughout the Caribbean, political corruption. #Benjamin Macmorgan-Representative of U.K. and Founder #David Bladekidd-Representative of the Japanese Empire, Founder #James Warhawk - Representative of the Byzantine Empire #Francis Bluehawk-Representative of Militia of Pirates (Francis Brigade), Founder #Stpehen-Representative of Padres Del Fuego #Samuel Firemonger- Representative of Italy #Samuel Redbeard- Co- Representative of the King of England, EITC #Matthew Richardson- Representative of Germany #Ian Bone Crusher- Representative of the Ottoman Turkish Empire #Zachary-Representative of Cuba and Voodoo #Remy-Representative of Townsmen #George Treasurestealer-Representative of Spain #Matthew Fireskull-Representative of Southern Africa #Giratina Origin Forme- Representative of Canada #Kat Bluebonnet-Representative of Tortuga #Simon Treasurehawk- Representative of Brazil, -- Resigned, Reinstated upon asking Jack after discovering the war between Parliament and James was over. #Captain Ezekiel - Representative of the Papal States. #Curycoo- Representative of Antarctica #Peter Wildsilver- Representative of the Southeast Indies (Australia, Tasmania) #Richard Goldvane-Representative of Raven's Cove Outposts/Meeting areas #The Swordmenace Mansion on Port Royal. #Kingshead #Fort Dundee #Secret Vault (For more private meetings) #Ile De Etable De Porc ''ATTENTION! It has come to surface that recently war was declared between Parliament members Ben Macmorgan and Francis Bluehawk. Although a fellow member of Parliament, Jack Swordmenace, was able to lesson conflicts between United Empire, led by Macmorgan, and Francis Brigade, led by Francis Bluehawk, it must be understood that actions such as this are ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE. The Parliament will call a vote on how to handle the situation, below. Please place your opinions and ideas on how to handle this accordingly. Thank you. ''Greencloths ( Repesenitive of Padres Del Fuego. ) ~ I think.... let them have their war. It's none of the Parilaments busness, its their guilds, let them do what they want. I mean... what if you had a guild, and you HATED another guild.. so you declared war.... and then you have to leave an alliance just because the enemy is in it, that wouldn't be right now, would it? I was a Brigade once, and i KNOW that they will NEVER turn down a war with their ARCH ENEMY! So let them have their so called ' War '. It wont even go through anyway... { {SUBST: User :Captaingoldvane2/ AutoSig} } 03:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Matthew Fireskull~Representative of Russia ~ I do not want to get involved in war with these 2 guilds. Elite Thievery Co. is not the kind for wars. Though I do think the Parliament needs to take action against the war, without joining the war in any way. Kat Bluebonnet~ Representative of Blue Scurvy Dogs~ I will not fight any other guild or my own brother. Blue Scurvy Dogs is a peaceful guild who doesn't fight other guilds. The Parliament doesn't need to take part in any war. Stpehen~ Same here, we are a peaceful guild. Btw, i can kill kat in PvP. lol. Don't do this war. Jack Swordmenace, Representative of Port Royal, France, Grand Duke of Avignon- Allow me to clarify my above bulletin. The Parliament will not take part in this war, although I was suggesting we need to decide what to do about the war itself. We are not a guild, we don't have any military force. However, we do have the ability to issue certain accordances against those members of Parliament who act in sporadic and unacceptable ways, such as declaring war on each other. While the war is for the most part over, or at least ceased temporarily, it is important that we can be sure that this will NEVER happen again, and thus, some action must be taken on behalf of these two members of Parliament who acted in direct defiance of our rules and very purpose itself. Await your reply. ~Jack Swordmenace~ George Treasurestealer ( Representive Of Spain ) Let Them Have War Whoevers Lose May Be Let Go of The Job! Matthew Fireskull~Representative of Russia ~ We need to take action against this war but without joining the war. If the Parliament is going to have any order we need to not have wars. Either we stop the war without fighting, or, we kick the out of the Parliament. George Treasurestealer~Representive of spain~ I Agree Matthew No War Will Be The Outcome All For Who Benjamin And Francis Are Kicked Out Say AYE ( Aye ) Jack Swordmenace, Representative of Port Royal, France, Grand Duke of Avignon- Aye James Warhawk, Representative of the United States of America- I believe that we must either call for an immediate cease fire, or we shall restrictions on Macmorgan's and Bluehawk's armies, as well as the size of their navy. Simon Treasurehawk (Gm of Maurader's Militia) ~ Founder ~~ I believe it would be better for the parliment to let Francis and Benjamin settle out their differences -- UNTIL they come closer to interfering with any of the other armies. Once other guilds get involved we will then act... Nate Raidhawk (Head Bandido) ~ Even though I'm not part of the Parliament, I think they should be able to have a war, even though they are of the same group. Things like this are common amongst EITC guilds and pirates. Also- Do you think you guys can fit me in as the representative of bandits? Or bandidos? Nvm. Simon Treasurehawk (Founder) ~ Matthew, kicking them out would probably make Benjamin mad and you know Francis he won't care too much it think, in other words making more war. IMPORTANT! Someone has been removing members of Parliament! We used to have 16 members and now we apparently only have 10. This is unacceptable. Kat, did you remove the former Representative of Tortuga? Also, on a less significant matter, Please don't invite yourself to Parliament. This is invite only, and by invite only, it means you have to be invited. You can ask to join, but don't automatically join yourself - coughs - ~ Jack Swordmenace~ ~Kat Bluebonnet~ I didn't remove any users from the list. I was added to list by somebody else. James Warhawk, representative of the United States-I added her, David reseigned due to a scandal with his wife. Jack Swordmenace- Oh, dear lord James don't you think that's a bit personal to put on a page? XD ''ATTENTION PARLIAMENT MEMBERS!!!!!!!! It appears that we left out a very important figure in the Carribean, the GM of the ETC, Eliza Creststeel. Now, we ARE going to invite her in the parliament, but the problem is, what will she represent? It cannot be a guild, or a group of guilds either. Please write what she will represent in the comments below. Matthew Fireskull~Representative of Russia~She could be Representative of... Africa? I don't know I'm in her guild, ETC but I don't know if that helps or not. Stpehen~Representative of Padres del Fuego~Maybe she could be representative of the new world or something? George T ~representive of spain~ Kick Ben And FRancis Off Kat Bluebonnet~Representative of Tortuga- Maybe she could be the represenative of the Carribbean? I don't think Eliza will join us but you can try. Jack Swordmenace, Founder, Representative of Port Royal and France- Perhaps she could be Representative of Madagascar, the Pirate Haven. Simon Treasurehawk ~ She could be Representative of Chile or Brazil or South Africa. James Warhawk, Founder, Representative of the United States of America- I think if she does accept, she shall be appointed representative of maybe Raven's Cove? Simon Treasurehawk ~ If she is going to be Raven's cove representative, can I be Representative of Brazil?? James Warhawk, Founder, Representative of the United States of America-Hmm, if she IS going to be Raven's Cove Rep. Then I will think about making Simon Rep. of Brazil. Simon Treasurehawk ~ Yes... Jack Swordmenace, Founder, Rep. of France, Viscount of Port Royal, Grand Duke of Avignon - Why isn't Simon on the list anymore? Since we don't have a representative of Brazil, I second that Simon should be the Representative of Brazil. I'll go ahead and put it up. =New position open!= ''It has recently been discovered we have no representatives from the Papal States. If you are interested in becoming the Representative of the Papal States (The Vatican), please list your name below. NOTE: THIS POSITION IS STRICTLY FOR A HOLY MAN. ALSO MUST BE A PRACTICING CATHOLIC. NO PIRATES, EITC, OR NAVY CAN APPLY FOR THIS POSITION. Await your reply, ~ Jack Swordmenace (list your names below) Sven daggerbones ( well i might and im normal on tortuga at antik ) P.S if not can i be assistant for the ottoman representative New Rule Jack Swordmenace, Dog O'Hawk, Duchess of Anemois, Remy, and Captain Leon have now signed a contract, stated whoever joins this, "Confederacy of Guilds", will be hereby dismissed from the Parliament. We ask that it be disbanded or we will be forced to enact this law immediately. Jack Swordmenace, Founder- I signed no such document, and you should be ashamed of this. This is against what the Parliament stands for. 'Ok....' I leave the Parliament to run itself for a few days, and this happens? I need a vacation.... Everybody just calm down, it's clear someone jumped the gun here and we need to get some stuff sorted out. NOTHING IS OFFICIAL IN PARLIAMENT UNTIL IT'S VOTED ON, SO IF A MEMBER OF PARLIAMENT 'DECLARED' SOMETHING THAT ANGERED YOU, KNOW IT IS NOT VALID. WHOEVER MADE THE ABOVE POST (ABOVE PIPS), I DID NOT SIGN ANY SUCH CONTRACT. ~ Jack Swordmenace It was... all part of the plan, was it not Jack? Now that the Covenant Empire grows stronger, we shall destroy every last member of your Parliament. You say your not a leader yet you manipulate the members into siding with you. Remember this as the beginning of Parliament's end. We shall spare none, and when we reach the Ile de Itable de Porc, it shall burn. There will be no treaty. Good luck to you, Jack, old friend. Warhawk1 12:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you will have many allies from the CIG any didn't you just make that guild? 12:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Indeed I did, and once im finished with the BP, the CIG is next. I already have 21 members Warhawk1 12:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Good luck James, but since the entire Caribbean hates your guts and thinks you are swine for using one of your best friends and double crossing him, I think you may run into some problems.. ~ Jack Swordmenace Best friends? I don't recall when we were anything more than just members of a useless organization. Besides, you want to talk about using someone, then look at Leon, he ordered me when you were, "busy". Warhawk1 22:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) thats right. i realize it all now. you wanted this war to weaken the BP and CIG, so that you could strike us down. you have made an enemy of the CIG warhawk, good luck tring to take us down. 22:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I hate to tell ya this James, but, Its you VS like 10 guilds. Thats just sad 23:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol looks like this can't get any worse for you Warhawk. Sorry it had to turn out this way, but as I recall it was you who started all this crap. ~ Jack Swordmenace This is the beginning of Parliament's end. Your members are abandoning you. You have no order. I saw it coming, something you should have as well BWAHAHAHA Warhawk1 01:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but you couldn't be more wrong James. This little stunt you have pulled has made the Parliament stronger than ever before. The Confederacy of Independent Guilds and British Parliament have a strong alliance now in hatred of a common enemy, you! Good luck keeping your head on your shoulders mate. ~ Jack Swordmenace Also Warlocks Revenge has declared war on YOU 22:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Mandalore, the undead, The Eitc, The Navy, even Davy Jones crew are after you. So, i offered them all a spot in the A.O.E.F. This new empire will destroy the CIG and the BP. Showing no mercy. Death Watch Rules 22:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) are slappy and warhawk teamig up??? 0_o thas hard to believe 23:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) No, Slappy and I are still enemies, in fact, after the Covenant Empire is done with Parliament and CIG, Slappy is our next target. Don't you get it Jack, you cant win this! Warhawk1 01:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Really? Since the British Parliament-CIG-Warlocks Revenge Alliance has dozens of actual members, and all you guys have is two wackjobs, and a picture of a Halo 3 Spartan on your Pirates of the Carribeab Online Wikia page (just lol), it would seem you at a disadvantage. Wake up and smell the gunpowder my friend, before the guns smell you out and you are removed from this world pemanently. You are a threat to the stability and security of this world and a disruptor of peace, and for this we will show you NO QUARTER ~ Jack Swordmenace dozens??? uh, THOUSANDS really. 21:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Oi, I'm still in dis you know, Me and James have made an alliance, (In de words of lord beckett himself, It is personal but it is good bussiness (Dj got ahold of it) Simon Treasurehawk You play with fire and you get burned Treasurehawk. If you trust Warhawk, he will betray you like he did me, and I'd hate to see that happen. I guess I never was betrayed though, because you have to trust someone to be betrayed, and I never really did trust that nut. ~ Jack Swordmenace Fire would probably kill me btw, but when I found out that William Firehawk's guild wasn't even his, :P, And there was never actually a war, eh I'll give it another shot :) ~Simon is back NOTICE TO ALL PARLIAMENT MEMBERS! ( and any non- members wishing to voice their oppinion) Parliament Member Captain Leon, Representative of the EITC, has recently been involved in a series of politically corrupt actions and endeavours in which he has threatened the peace, safety, and stability of the Caribbean. He has engaged in several deals in which he has tried to control other members of the Parliament and other leaders, as well as entire communities. Leon is a threat to our organization's security and stability, and I hereby petition that Leon by removed from Parliament until any such unruly actions and behavior are ceased, and Leon has undone the political instability and corruption he has caused. This petition will be passed and Leon removed if it receives a 2/3s vote. Non-parliament members are allowed to vote provided they give an explanation as to the reason of their voting and the reason as to the content of their vote below the signature area. Please leave space below the Sign area. The petition lies below.. We, the people and the members of British Parliament hereby place charge against Parliament member Captain Leon for causing political corruption, military civilian exploitation, and countless suffering of the people of the Caribbean. We hereby demand that Leon be stripped of his power in Parliament until he has ceased this behavior and undone the damage he has caused. Signed, Jack Swordmenace I second your removal of Captain Leon. He should not be a member of the parilament at this time. ~Kat Bluebonnet~ So Jack, update me- What exactly did Leon do? Haven't seen 'em in awhile. But yeah, you guys should kick him. Also Jack, Ty for your invitation to Parliament. I see no harm in joining, so I will. But what will I represent? Nate Raidhawk 20:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Leon has been using his power abusively and has started using all the guilds he's been in to spread war. Right now he's doing with Caribbean rangers what he did with so many other guilds. Even though Leon has pledged to stop he still needs to pay the war bill, so we still should kick him, but after he has repaired the damage he has caused he should be allowed back in. ~ Jack Swordmenace And Nate, you can represent whatever country you want. I listed some positions that are open above near the middle of the page, check it out and let me know. Also, have you joined CIG yet? ~ Jack Swordmenace Hmm... I'm not sure... is there a representative of the Bahamas? Or how about Isla de la Avaricia? And yes, I joined CIG. ''- Nate Raidhawk'' 'NOTE ON PETITION' I have talked with Leon and he actually listened and heard me out. He has agreed to try to change and become a better man, and I will help him (Leon is my brother). But, I still maintain that he should be removed until he has UNDONE the damage he has done, even though he has ceased to commit these actions, upon which we will welcome him back. ~ Jack Swordmenace A NEW DEVELOPMENT IN THE WARHAWK CASE I was recently contacted by James Warhawk and informed about the origins of this ' schism '... The whole thing was a test orchestrated by Warhawk, to see how the Parliament as a whole could deal with a potential split, and we all performed admirably. Being the man who opposed Warhawk the most audibly, it should do much to convince you of his innocence that it is I who is asking we clear Warhawk's name as traitor and instead welcome him back as a wise man, and one of the rocks of our foundation, that keeps us strong. It should also help convince you all to inform you that I witnessed Warhawk speaking with Benjamin Macmorgan, GM of the United Empire, and during this talk he actually got Macmorgan to agree to a cease fire with United Empire's worst enemy, Thirsty Souls. James ended a war that has been going on since before the days in which I was a member of United, which was many years ago. I ask that we call a vote, and you vote to have Warhawk reinstated as a member of Parliament. Also, I ask that the war be ended, and that the War headlines on any BP allies pages be removed. This is the beginning of a new age of prosperity for the BP and the CIG. Below, please state whether you approve or disprove Warhawk being reinstated into Parliament, and why. Thank you ~ Jack Swordmenace i agree. we are stronger with him than withouthim 20:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with pip, we are stronger with him. WB james! Nate Raidhawk 20:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Im new here so i dont know to the full extent of what happend, but i know for a fact that war never solves anything that cant be solved through talking, so im all for letting james in.Peter Wildsilver 9/25/2010 4:54 (EST) New!! Captain Ezekiel takes Raven's Cove Under the new votes fore the last meeting Captain Ezekiel is now the Representative Of Raven's Cove. Starting 9/25/2010 Ezekiel you can't just invite yourself. We already have a member representing Raven's Cove. You are welcome to join representing an island that hasn't already been taken.\ ~ Jack Swordmenace Decision Tomorrow around 12:00 noon Eastern time the votes for Warhawk's reinstatement will be tallied and the decision made. Everyone who hasn't voted yet and wishes to, you still have some time, that is, as long as your post is before 12:00 noon Eastern (11:00 AM Central, 9:00 AM Pacific). The Leon case will continue to take votes and petition signers until Monday. ~ Jack Swordmenace The vote is unanimous, James Warhawk, I hereby reinstate you into Parliament as Representative of the Byzantine Empire, as per your wish should you be reinstated. Welcome back! ~ Jack Swordmenace Thank you Jack, it is an honor to be back. Now, lets get to business. First, the discussion of Raven's Cove should be of importance. ~James Warhawk Changing Is it ok if I change what I represent? I would like to represent southern Africa, my hometown. If its not ok im fine with representing russia. But I would like to represent Southern Africa. - 23:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Of course, after all, southern africa was a haven to pirates back in the day. I will make the change immediately. Warhawk1 23:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ''PETITION VOTE GOES THROUGH ''Captain ''Leon is hereby removed from Parliament for the disruption of peace and stability throughout the Caribbean.'' ''SIGNED''' ''Jack Swordmenace Kat Bluebonnet James Warhawk Samuel Redbeard Peter Wildsilver Curycoo Pertaining to Raven's Cove (URGENT) It has come to my attention that Francis Bluehawk has plans to use his brigade to try to cleanse Raven's Cove of the Rage Ghost anomaly. This is an incredibly controversial act as it puts the entire safety and well being of over 100 fine pirates at extreme risk. I am requesting we sign a petition forbidding Bluehawk from pursuing these nearly invincible foes in order to prevent a catastrophic loss of life. These ghosts could wipe out the entire Francis Brigade if Francis is allowed to foolishly march against these ghosts. Please post your opinion below. ~ Jack Swordmenace Next Meeting Our next meeting will take place on Ile De Etable de Porc across the bridge, at 8:00 Eastern Time (it is now 3:17 PM that time, for reference) on Saturday October 9th. ~ Jack Swordmenace Category:Governments